Living Nightmare
by Dr. Cat
Summary: CatDog find themselves waking up to a most unimaginable event . . .


**I wrote this story a while back and just decided to post it up. It won a contest, so it's not that bad, unless you don't like CatDog, then I suggest you give something else a read.**

_**Living Nightmare**_

It was a beautiful morning in Nearburg. The sun was shining with the occasional cloud drifting by and it was a nice 77 degrees outside. Upon a cliff over looking the city sat an oddly shaped house; half fish, half bone. This was the house of CatDog. Inside, it was quiet until a loud ringing clanged through the house; the sound of Cat's alarm clock. Cat turned it off lazily and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he realized what day it was. "Dog wake up, today's our trip, wake up," Cat said as he shook his brother. Dog, upon hearing the word trip, woke up instantly.

"Yeah, let's go!" the canine exclaimed as he leapt out of bed and raced down the hall and stairs, dragging Cat behind him. Dog was ready to fly out the door when Cat stopped him by grabbing a hold to the doorframe.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first, not to mention get the suitcases," he stated dryly.

"Breakfast, okay Cat," Dog complied happily.

After they went to the kitchen, Dog sat down to a quick breakfast of Kavity Krunch and Cat drank a glass of milk with toast while reading a Hawaiian brochure. Suddenly there was an enormous, low-pitched thud in the distance; which, at first, neither Dog nor Cat paid any attention to untill things in the house began to tremble. Before CatDog could say anything a deifying shockwave rocked the entire house. They were knocked right out of their seats by the sudden jolt. The table and chairs had turned over with them. CRASH! Glass cups in the cupboards fell. CLANG! CLANK! Pots and pans came crashing down out of their usual places. Then as suddenly as it came it was gone. CatDog slowly lifted themselves from their place on the floor.

"What happened?" Dog asked looking around at the damage.

"I don't know," Cat answered rubbing the back of his head. SLAM! CatDog jumped at the sound, but it was only Winslow.

"What happened, youse two didn't add to much bakin' powder again, did ya?" Winslow asked.

"No, we don't know what happened," Dog said as he looked down at Winslow.

"Guys Look," Cat exclaimed as he pointed towards the window. They all looked out to see a startling sight. Where Nearburg use to be there was now a smoldering city and coming out of the center of the char coaled buildings were tanks and troops dressed in brown uniforms. They were coming straight for CatDog's house.

"Whoa, wes gotta hide," Winslow, shouted as he hopped down and ran to his door.

"Wait we can't hide in here," Cat cried.

"Then what are we gonna do," Winslow stated turning around.

"Um how about Dog's bone cellar, they won't find us there," Cat suggested.

"Yeah great idea, except they'll see you go out there," Winslow replied.

"Well we better do something because they're getting closer," Dog said anxiously.

"Okay car, we'll leave," Cat said.

"I'm up with that, lets get out of here," Winslow said. They quickly ran out of the house and to the car.

"Wait the keys," Cat said.

"Great genius," Winslow yelled.

"Hey look." They heard a voice say in the distance." There's three of them."

"Don't just stand there! Get the keys," Winslow shouted frantically. CatDog ran in at lighting speed and came right back out. Cat unlocked the car and they all hurried in. Then he started the engine and tore out of the driveway and out on to the main road.

"This is insane, who are those people," Cat exclaimed as they pulled onto the highway out of Nearburg's city limits.

"Where we going?" Dog asked looking at the scenery ahead.

"I don't know, heck I don't even know why were running," Cat answered.

"Well wes better figure it out because a jeep is following us!" Winslow cried.

"What?" CatDog said in perfect unison as they turned their heads towards the back. Sure enough there was a military styled jeep following within 50 yards.

"Whoa," Cat shouted.

"Look out," Winslow yelled. CatDog turned around to see the whole scene in front of them had changed. Now there was a moving roadblock of tanks and jeeps ahead.

"Ahhhhhh," CatDog yelled. Cat, with nowhere else to go, drove off the shoulder and into the open field. To their dreadful surprise the tanks and jeeps did the same.

"Turn left," Dog called

"No right we can lose them, wait go straight," Winslow shouted.

"No look over there, it's a tunnel," Dog suggested.

"Yeah, we can lose the tanks," Winslow agreed. Cat turned the wheel sharply towards the tunnel, trying not to flip the car on the uneven ground. As they drove through the tunnel, Winslow turned around to see if the plan worked.

"Yes, they can't fit," he grinned.

"Hi Ho Diggity!" Dog shouted happily. Cat breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait guys don't celebrate just yet, the jeeps are still following us," Winslow said grimly.

"Why don't they just leave us alone," Cat moaned.

"I don't know Cat, but I think we're being lead into a trap," Dog said.

"What makes you say that?" Cat asked.

"Because there's another road block up ahead," Dog pointed out. Cat peered through the dimly lit tunnel to see Dog was right. About mid way there was another block this time made up of troops with guns and more jeeps. Cat quickly pushed the stop button on their modified car and brought it to a skidding halt, forgetting about the jeeps behind them. They could hear the screech of tires and the hissing of breaks as the jeeps began crashing into one another. Winslow saw some figures stepping out of the disorderly vehicles.

"Go, Go, Go!" Winslow shouted.

"Go, Go, Where!" Cat screamed back.

"Go, Go, Somewhere!" Dog exclaimed as figures began coming up to the car. Cat roared the engine back to life and turned the car around. The people jumped out of the way as the little green car flew past them. As CatDog and Winslow neared the entrance of the tunnel Cat suddenly stopped sending Winslow flying up into the front.

"Sheesh, Louise tell me when you're gonna do that," Winslow sneered as he clutched his head.

"Why'd we stop?" Dog asked.

"Get out of the car," Cat said as he opened his door. Dog and Winslow gave Cat an awkward stare.

"What are you, nuts?" Winslow stated bluntly.

"No, just get out I have a plan," Cat reassured.

"Okay, but if we die, I'm gonna kill you," Winslow said as he and CatDog stepped out. Cat led them about three yards in front of the car.

"Hurry Cat, I can hear them coming," Dog said.

"Here," Cat announced as he pointed down towards a manhole. They lifted the cover to a dank, musty smell.

"Good, it's the drainage pipe," Cat said happily. As the three of them made it down they could hear the engines of the jeeps coming from both directions.

"Quickly Dog, put the lid on," Cat whispered anxiously. Dog grabbed the cover of the manhole and sealed them in.

"Come on lets go," Winslow called as he began running down the long corridor.

"Wait I want to listen," Cat whispered as some voices above them began murmuring.

"There gone."

"They couldn't have gone far, we were right on them."

"Well, Find Them." CatDog and Winslow heard stomping as the troops marched by. Cat looked up through the holes to get a better look, but was startled when two blazing eyes were staring straight back. It was a Doberman pinscher. It let out a loud bark which maybe CatDog lose their footing on the metal ladder and fall into the cold water.

"There down here," someone yelled as they began lifting the cover.

"Run!" Cat shouted as he and Dog took off.

"Wait for me!" Winslow called as he too ran. As Winslow caught up Dog picked him up with his teeth and flung him on their back. They could hear thumping and clapping as their pursuers followed. It felt like they were running forever in the dark pipeline when they reached a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Dog asked.

"We'll go this way," Cat said as he pointed towards the left," but let's run down that one to throw that Doberman." So quickly they ran down the right tunnel and came back out to run into the left one. Sure enough when the troops made it to the fork the dogs slowed down, trying to find the right scent. Meanwhile CatDog and Winslow had found another manhole, opening it to climb out of. Dog popped his head out first, then Cat and Winslow. They were surprised to find themselves back within the city limits.

"Well that was fun," Dog said with a huge smile, "It was like a Mean Bob movie." Cat didn't even comment. After they climbed out they slid the cover back on and began running down the empty road back to Nearburg, confused and scared.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Dog asked.

"Quit asking me, because I don't know," Cat answered. Dog looked up at Winslow hoping to get an answer, but he just shrugged. As the trio was running back to the city another three were running for their lives within it. Cliff, Shriek, and Lube, better known as the Greasers, ducked in behind an abandoned warehouse.

"Did we lose um," Cliff said as he gasped to catch his breath.

"Let me check," Shriek said as she poked her head around the corner of the building. "For now," she stated as she slumped down along the wall to the ground.

"Duh look...Its open," Lube said as he opened a gray door to the vacant building.

"Good idea Lube, wes can hide in here," Cliff said as he walked in. Shriek followed and then Lube, who closed the door after them. The inside was dark and the air seemed stale. With each step an echo could be heard and the only form of light came from the rust colored windows.

"What are we gonna do, we can't stay in...," Shriek began before she was interrupted by loud footsteps outside.

"I thought I saw them come this way," a stuffed up voice said.

"Well their not here now," another dull slow voice pointed out.

"Well come on let's go," a small voice ordered.

SMASH! "Um...Oops," Lube said as he had accidentally knocked over some equipment.

"Lube," Shriek and Cliff both whispered harshly.

"What was that?" a lively voice asked.

"Run," Cliff said as he ran for the back door with Shriek following. Lube stalled for a minute but then began to run too. As soon as Lube left the front entrance of the warehouse opened. Standing in the doorway was Mervis, Dunglap, MR. Sunshine, and Eddie; they were dressed in camouflage.

"There's nothing in here," Mervis stated.

"But I could have sworn I heard something," Eddie said.

"Okay let's go," Sunshine said.

"Yeah like I said the first time," Dunglap added. While this was going on Cat and Winslow had begun fighting as a result of Dog asking what they would do when they got to the city. Winslow remarked with Cat in the lead they'll never know what to do. Cat went on the defensive and they'd been at it ever sense.

"So, what are you going to do about it," Cat asked hotly.

"Well forst I wouldn't be going back to the city that we just saw blow up," Winslow snapped.

"What, you want to walk to Farburg instead," Cat snapped back.

"Well at least it would still be there," Winslow barked.

"Yeah tanks and soldiers and jeeps everywhere, it might still be there," Cat spat.

"Guys, Wait!" Dog shouted over them. "We can't fight now, were going to have to work together," he reasoned.

"Dog's right, were not going anywhere with this," Cat agreed.

"Okay, but were not going anywhere any way," Winslow affirmed.

"Alright how about this, we go back to the city, if its not there...," Cat paused.

"We'll stop and ask for directions," Dog filled in.

"No, we'll turn around and...sigh I don't know," Cat said sadly.

"Gasp, you really don't know what were gonna do," Winslow said in mock surprise.

"Zip it rodent," Cat growled. As they walked along the road the sun rose high in the sky as morning turned into noon.

"OH, I'm hungry, when are we going to get there," Dog complained.

"Were only five miles away," Cat said.

"Here Dog," Winslow said as he pulled out a full sized candy bar from his pocket, "I wasn't going to eat it anyway." Dog took it in his mouth and ate it wrapper and all.

"Thanks," he said.

"Stop," Cat whispered, "I hear someone coming."

"Quick in the grass," Winslow said as he hopped off CatDog's back. They ran into the tall grass as trotting footsteps came closer. CatDog and Winslow peeked through the grass by pulling it apart a little. Suddenly three figures zoomed past them; it was the Greasers.

"What are they doing," Dog questioned.

"I don't know," Cat replied.

"Hey, where are you going," Dog shouted after them. They stopped cold figuring that they'd been finally caught.

"Well this is it, if wes go down wes go as Greasers," Cliff said as he turned around ready to fight. "Yeah, Greasers," Shriek exclaimed as she put up her fists.

"Duh...Greasers," Lube chimed in. When they turned around though, they were surprised to see nothing.

"Who's there," Cliff yelled in puzzlement.

"It's just us," Dog answered as he, Cat, and Winslow stepped out of the tall grass. For a moment both parties just stared at one another waiting for someone to say something. Finally Cliff spoke.

"How's does we know your the real CatDog?" Both Cat and Dog looked at each another then back at Cliff.

"Last time I checked we were the real CatDog," Cat replied.

"No, how does we know your not one of them," Cliff restated.

"Cat what is he talkin' about?" Dog asked.

"Look we don't know what you're talking about," Cat said slowly.

"I'm talkin' about..." Cliff began before Shriek interrupted.

"Zip it Cliff, if they were one of them they'd attack us by now," she shrieked as she walked past him. Lube followed in behind her and Cliff lagged behind them.

"Have you seen what's going on," Dog asked as the Greasers neared them.

"Yeah, duh it's...scary," Lube answered.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Anywhere's but there," Cliff exclaimed as he pointed down the road.

"Well you don't wanna go that way," Winslow stated pointing towards the other end of the road.

"So in other words no matter which way we go were screwed," Shriek said.

"Wait," Cat said, "You're saying the city is still there."

"Yeah," Cliff answered.

"So it didn't blow up?" Dog asked.

"Not all of it, they just took out the north side," Shriek said.

"Duh... I like the...um...North star," Lube replied.

"So, now what do we do?" Winslow asked. Everyone went silent as they tried to come up with a way out of this.

"Arrggh," Cat yelled in frustration.

"Cat?" Dog said as he tapped his brother's shoulder.

"What," Cat said.

"It's a truck, with the car, our car," Dog shouted anxiously.

Everyone turned around and sure enough, where CatDog and Winslow had come a green flat bed truck was rolling down the street with CatDog's car tied to the platform. It was heading straight for them and showed no sign of stopping.

"That things gonna hit us, Move," Cat shouted as he and the others ran off the road and into the tall grass. The truck began to break and came to a stop five yards away from where they were hiding.

"They stopped, what are wes gonna doose, they'll catch us," Cliff whispered.

"Is that what these people want, to catch us," Cat asked.

"I guess so they've already got the city," Shriek said.

"Cat I think I have a plan," Dog whispered.

"Yeah really you have an idea?" Cat inquired skepticaly. Dog whispered the plan in Cat's ear and Cat nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good enough to work, Greasers on my mark, when I wave my hand, we want you to climb on the back of the truck," Cat instructed.

"Why us," Cliff asked.

"Why not," Dog saved.

"Okay Winslow, climb into the truck as we act as distractions," Cat said. Dog nodded happily.

"We know you're their," a voice shouted.

"Okay get ready," Cat said.

"Yeah come out," another voice said.

"Hello, sort of got stuck in there," Cat said as he and Dog climbed out of the grass.

"Yeah grass is sticky," Dog said.

"Who are you," the dog dressed in military fashion demanded as he moved to the front of the truck.

"Dog we're going to have to lie, so follow my lead," Cat whispered to Dog.

"I'm Case and this is Doug," Cat answered.

"Get into the truck, you are now apart of the ground force army of W.W.D.," the second dog said. Cat decided to take a risk and pretend to be on their side already.

"I think you miss understood me I'm Sergeant Case and this heres Private First Class Doug," Cat barked.

"Why aren't you in uniform," one of the dogs asked.

"Were in a war people, this is our um..." Cat paused.

"Were in our field mode, you know catchin' the enemy by surprise," Dog saved. As Dog got the other soldiers to stand at attention Cat waved for the Greasers to get in the back of the truck.

"Alright men we need to take the truck from here," Cat stated.

"Sir, yes sir," both dogs said.

"Good, come on Doug operation 15 is a go, you two return to your base," Cat said. After CatDog reached the safety of the cab they began to smile.

"I can't believe they bought that act," Cat grinned.

"Yeah, they fell for it," Dog smiled.

"Let's just get out of here," a muffled voice said from the glove department. Cat opened it and out popped Winslow.

"Okay Dog, you operate the petals and lets go," Cat announced as he started up the truck and put it in gear. The Greasers knocked on the back window of the cab as they started rolling. Winslow climbed up on the back of the passenger seat and slid open the window.

"What are we doing?" Shriek asked.

"We're going to the city," Cat answered.

"Uh-ah, wes ain't goin' back there," Cliff exclaimed.

"We have to go back for some things, then we'll think of something," Cat explained. After a short drive back to Nearburg, CatDog pulled the truck to a sad site. Their house had been totally destroyed. It was like someone turned it inside out. Windows smashed, holes in the sides of the home, and furniture ripped apart in the yard. The Greasers jumped off the back just as CatDog and Winslow climbed out of the cab. Dog picked up a half bone in the yard. Then glanced across the yard to see the bone cellar was gutted out.

"My bones," he growled.

"My house," Cat cried.

"My stuff," Winslow fumed.

"Duh my...um...goodness," Lube added. CatDog quickly raced for the front door, which its self was kicked in and holding on to the frame with only one hinge. Stuff in the house was scattered everywhere. Drawers opened with papers and folders hanging out. Pots, pans, bowls, glasses, chairs, and appliances were everywhere, either over turned or broken. The Greasers and Winslow came in just in time to see CatDog dash up the obstacle course made on the stairs. When Dog popped his head up on the second floor it looked like a disaster area. Their bedroom and bathroom doors were opened with a trail of papers, books, broken wood, and picture frames leading in each.

"This is terrible," Cat said as he and Dog walked through their distorted hallway.

"This is real bad, what are we gonna do," Dog asked as he picked up a few items.

"To the attic," Cat said as they walked. When they reached the attic, they were surprised to see it intact. The Greasers and Winslow followed up.

"What are you doing," Cliff asked as CatDog were pushing boxes and trunks over to the exit.

"Come on, were going to cover the car up with this stuff and drive into town," Cat said as Dog set down another box.

"Are you crazy," Winslow stated.

"No, what's going on out there is crazy, I have a plan," Cat answered.

"Well I think wes should leave all togethers," Cliff voiced.

"To where?" Shriek said.

"Dum...I think we should hidey," Lube suggested.

"Well I don't care, I want to know what's going on," a voice from behind a stack of yarn balls said.

"Who's that?" Dog asked a bit frightened. Randolph, Mervis, and Dunglap crawled out from behind the balled up yarn.

"AHHHH, it's them," the Greasers dove in behind a few boxes. Everyone looked at them funny for a moment.

"What are you doing here," Cat asked.

"We were hiding from the soldiers," Dunglap answered.

"Yes us and the others," Randolph added.

"Others," Dog questioned.

"Yeah, some others ran away," Mervis, answered.

"We hid up here but we don't know where they went," Dunglap added.

"What they do to the house," Cat asked as he set down another box.

"When we got here it was like this," Mervis said.

"They might have been looking for something though," Randolph began, "they've been making clones of everyone in the city, it's wild and crazy, but I don't love it."

"Clones," Cliff said as he poked his head up along with the other two Greasers.

"Clones gasp this is just like my comic book World Wide Domination," Dog exclaimed.

"Yeah I have that comic book too," Dunglap said as he too began to help CatDog sack up junk.

"Well, when we get in town what are we going to do?" Winslow asked kicking away a stray dust bunny.

"Listen if we can get in, we can find out exactly what's going on and how to stop it," Cat explained.

"But if wes get caught were done for," Shriek pointed out.

"Then we just can't get caught," Cat stated simply.

"So who's coming with us," Dog asked happily. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Wes don't have no choice," Cliff and the other Greasers agreed.

"Sounds terribly exciting, I'll try anything once," Randolph nodded.

"Okay," Winslow accepted.

"Yeah," Mervis said.

"Alright," Dunglap agreed. As they began to carry the boxes down to the hallway something caught Dog's eye.

"Cat, what's this," he said as he picked up a small black book with the letters W.W.D. engraved in silver on it. Cat grabbed it from him and opened it up.

"We of the WWD army, blah blah blah...have ambition, so on...Step one take down communication, step two capture residents, step three operation clone see page 12, step four extermination," Cat read.

"What is that?" Mervis asked.

"Must be a plan book or somethem," Winslow guessed.

"Oh no, wait step one communication, that means they...," Cat began.

"They took down the north side because it has all the telephone, television, and radio companies," Randolph finished.

"Not to mention the post office," Mervis said.

"And they've captured a lot of people already," Dunglap stated.

"Then the clones," Dog commented.

"Then extermination," they all said in unison.

"Great, this keeps on getting better and better," Cat gripped.

"Guys come quick, look at this Dunglap exclaimed from the window.

"What is it," Shriek asked as she reached the window first.

"Look at that," Dunglap pointed at the window towards the city where a large building was being constructed.

"What is that," Winslow asked.

"Duh...look um over there," Lube said as he pointed in the direction of the road. A group of people dressed in green uniforms in formation of 8 by 10 was coming up the road and towards CatDog's fishbone house.

"They just don't know when to give up," Randolph moaned.

"We have to hide the truck Cat, or they'll know were here," Dog said turning towards his brother.

"Wait Dog maybe we want them to think were here," Cat said.

"Whatda mean," Winslow said.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose," Cat said as he and Dog ran through the hall and down the stairs. Everyone followed after them. When they reached the outside CatDog were already out by the truck unhooking the car.

"Hurry we have to get the car off," Cat said.

"How about using the door as a ramp," Mervis suggested.

"Great idea," Dog said. Cliff, Shriek, and Lube ran over and ripped the hanging door off. Then they quickly trotted over and put the door up against the truck like a ramp. CatDog climbed up on the back and looked through the window.

"Good, the doors unlocked, and keys in the ignition," Cat said.

"Mmmm, a carjackers dream," Dog said as an after thought. CatDog climbed in, started the vehicle up and backed it down slowly.

"Hurry their coming," Dunglap said. As the car made its way down the make shift ramp it was starting to crack under the weight of the vehicle till it snapped in half letting the car fall with a bang. The front wheels were still stuck on the truck.

"Get it off, quickly," Cat urged. Everyone grabbed the car and yanked back slamming the car into the ground with another thunderous bang.

"You think anybody heard that?" Cat asked.

"Come on lets go," Shriek, said opening a door.

"How's we all gonna fit," Cliff asked.

"Remember those stupid dares in college, here's one of them," Winslow said.

"Okay Cliff, Lube, and Randolph and Mervis you in the back," Cat instructed.

"I'll sit by Dog," Shriek said softly.

"Yeah, and Winslow and you too Dunglap in the front," Cat said. Everyone climbed and squashed into the small car.

"Wait Cat, how's this plan going to work now, we don't have the truck," Dog asked as the car was backing away from the truck.

"Forget that plan," Cat answered as he pulled out into the open field. When the troop arrived at the fishbone structure they noticed the truck parked in the grass.

"That's the truck that was reported," a brown dog stated.

"Search the house," another dog ordered.

"Wait didn't they say there was a car loaded on too," a cat asked.

"Yes, look tire tracks," a wolf said as he pointed at the tread marks lift by CatDog's car.

"Take the truck back to base you two, the rest come with me," a tiger ordered. Meanwhile the little green vehicle moved as quickly as it could down a vacant road leading to Nearburg.

"Let me see that book Dog," Winslow asked. Dog reached in his pocket and pulled it out handing it to Winslow.

"Oh I always get sick on long trips," Mervis groaned.

"Well if your gonna be sick do it out the window," Cliff said scooting over a little.

"Get off me," Randolph said as he pushed both Cliff and Lube over a little bit.

"I don't feel to good either," Dunglap, said from his seat in the front middle.

"I know you didn't push me," Cliff threatened Randolph.

"Duh um yeah," Lube said looking at Randolph angrily.

"Look, they use photographs to make the clones," Winslow read aloud.

"Cat it's getting hot in here," Dog complained. Suddenly everyone was talking, complaining, and arguing at one another.

"SHUT UP," Cat shouted. Slowly everyone became quiet. "For one thing if your sick you better not puck in my car or on my car, we'll pull over and let you do it in the grass," Cat explained," As for you three I don't want blood in my car either we'll pull over again, Dog roll down a window, and Winslow what are you talking about."

"Youse can't tell us what to do," Cliff said leaning forward. Cat ignored him and glanced at Winslow instead.

"Well," Cat prompted.

"It says here, that a picture and or idem needs to be found along with a fiber or DNA from the person desired to clone," Winslow read.

"What if they've already made clones of everyone and step four is going to happen," Dog asked.

"Let me see that book," Shriek said snatching the book away from Winslow. Suddenly Cat stopped the car sending it into a skidding halt and sending everyone forward.

"We have to go back," Cat said as he turned the wheel.

"Are you crazy," Dunglap exclaimed.

"No."

"Why do we have to go back," Dog asked.

"I don't know, but somethings not right," Cat answered. Everyone looked at one another then at Cat.

"Give me the wheel," Cliff said reaching into the front.

"I know it sounds crazy but something's wrong," Cat said.

"Your right Cat, something isn't right," Dog said.

"Were going around in circles," Randolph declared as they reached the house. The truck was gone. Dog opened his door first letting Shriek, Dunglap, and Winslow out. Lube opened the door along with Mervis and the back seat cleared out. When everyone was out CatDog went through the front entrance to the sight of his or their cellar door ajar. Then they heard voices coming from inside the basement.

"Hide," Cat whispered back as he and Dog came quickly out of the house.

"There, that should do it," a voice said.

"Yeah come on," a bird said as he exited the house. The two birds walked out of the house and around to the side were a jeep was parked. They didn't see CatDog's car parked just on the other side. As they drove off quickly, CatDog, followed by the others, creped into the house.

"Mmmmuhfmm," a muffled voice squealed.

"What's that," Dog said running quickly over to the basement door where the noise was coming from. Dog quickly opened the door up and ran down the basement stairs dragging Cat behind. To their surprise it was Lola tied up to a device. She was shaking and turning trying to get free when she noticed CatDog.

"Mmmmmm," she huffed through the gag.

"Don't worry," Dog said as he began untying the ropes. Cat ripped the bandana around her beak.

"It's a bomb," Lola blurted.

"A what!" Cat said looking down at the digital display counting down.

"There," Dog said as he untied the last rope. Cat grabbed the metal ball and tossed it to Dog.

"Get rid of it," Cat said nervously.

"I don't want it," Dog responded throwing it back. Cat hurled it towards Cliff who was at the bottom of the steps.

"Nah ah," Cliff exclaimed handing it to Shriek who was standing two steps up.

"No, I don't want it," she stressed passing it to Mervis who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Here," he said giving it to Dunglap.

"No you can have it," Dunglap said shoving it back at Mervis.

"I don't want it," Mervis shouted pushing it back to Dunglap.

"Me either." They began fighting shoving the bomb back and forth.

"Give me that," Randolph said grabbing the bomb away. Realizing what he had done he looked to and fro for a place to throw the explosive. Then he saw Lube standing by the front entrance.

"Think fast," Randolph shouted as he tossed the sphere to Lube. Everyone had already come up from the basement to see what happened to the bomb. Lube stared at the device in his hand blankly.

"Throw it Lube," Cliff shouted.

"Okay," Lube said as he raised his arm to throw the bomb to them.

"No outside Lube," everyone cried out. Lube turned around and hurled it out the door. It hurtled through the air, landed, and then rolled about 50 yards before erupting into a blazing fireball.

Meanwhile in the distance those who set it saw the explosion.

"Good, we finished off the spy and any kind of rebel base," the first bird said.

"Let me radio them in and tell the general it's done," the second one, said.

"Maybe we should go back and check to be sure."

"No time we have to meet the rest of the troops a.s.a.p."

"What is wrong with these people," Winslow said as he and everyone else were standing around the crater left by the bomb.

"What happened," Dog asked Lola?

"I don't know everything, but these muchochos want to take over the world, piece by piece," Lola answered.

"What?" Cat exclaimed.

"This is not good," Dunglap said over Dog's shoulder.

"It gets worse, they will destroy anything or anyone in their way," Lola continued.

"Why'd they try to blow you up," Dog asked.

"Well I was spying in on their plans, and I was caught," she answered as she started flying over them, "They don't just want to destroy me though, no they were trying to find you too, mi amigos."

"We know all that. Do you know how we can stop it?" Winslow asked.

"No," Lola said as she landed back down next to Winslow.

"What about the building over there," Mervis said pointing towards the new building that was being constructed.

"I think it's some kind of headquarters," Lola answered. As they began debating on what they should do a crack of thunder rolled across the clouds. Everyone was so preoccupied they didn't notice the thunderstorm that had brewed. A flash of lighting and the scent of rain signaled it was time to seek shelter.

"Hurry lets get inside," Cat shouted over the now howling wind. When they all made it in Cliff and Lube moved the couch up to block the wind from the empty doorframe.

"Turn on the lights," Mervis said.

"There are no lights," Dog confirmed as he flicked the switch on and off.

"Great, just great," Cat mumbled as he and Dog stumbled around in the disordered house to the kitchen.

"Duh it's um...dark in here," Lube realized.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Mervis said.

"Be quiet you big baby," Dunglap said.

"You be quiet," Mervis defended.

"Youse both be quiet, before I comes over there and make yas," Cliff barked. At this moment CatDog reemerged from the kitchen. Cat was holding two lit candles with tin bases.

"Randolph, will you turn that table right side up," Cat asked.

"Why certainly," he complied turning the table up. Cat set one candle on it and placed the other candle on a stack of hard cover books in the middle of the group.

"Now what do we do?" Cat asked.

"We could eat something, I haven't eaten sense, breakfast," Winslow answered.

"Yeah I'm hungry too Cat," Dog said as their stomach growled.

"Okay is everyone hungry," Cat asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay to the kitchen," Cat directed as he picked up one candle. They all filed in to the dimly lit kitchen the last person being Shriek who grabbed the second candle off the table.

"You might as well empty the fridge it will go bad if you don't," Winslow suggested. Dog opened up the refrigerator and began grabbing food items and beverages.

"Soda, juice, milk's still cold, chicken, salad, cheese, leftover tacos, fish, um leftover french fries, hamburgers, oranges, apples, ice tea, pickles," Dog listed off the things in the fridge as he pulled it out.

"Do you have anything else," Dunglap grunted as he was being handed all the stuff.

"Yeah, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, hot dogs, jelly, leftover rice, pasta, and in the freezer, ice cream," Dog said happily tossing the frozen dairy product onto Dunglap, who was now holding a mountain of food.

"Let's eat," Cliff said grabbing off the pile.

Soon everyone began picking things they wanted off till Dunglap was left with a jar of pickles and a container of rice.

"Hey save some for me," Dunglap said handing Dog the jar and container while he went to find something else to eat. After they had eaten their fill of what was perishable they decided to save foods that weren't.

"Listen here," Shriek said as she held up the plan book to the candle for better light, "It says the clones are robot drowns to fool and capture others, and then it says any person not caught within 8 hours of original decent will be eliminated." Conveniently lighting flashed.

"It's already been 8 hours," Randolph declared. Everyone began whining, complaining and groaning in one huge brawl. Suddenly Dog let out an ear-piercing whistle.

"Listen up, this isn't getting us anywhere," Cat said as everyone quieted down.

"Let me see that," Lola said flying over to Shriek. She took the book and began to read and flip pages. "Look there is a way to stop them amigos," Lola said happily.

"How," Cliff asked.

"There's a main switch that will automatically shut off the clones and other machinery."

"What, let me see that," Cat said grabbing the book. "Your right, that's stupid, a switch that shuts everything down."

"Where is it," Dog asked.

"It doesn't say," Cat answered.

"Wait maybe it's in that new building," Mervis suggested.

"Yeah," Dog agreed.

"What are we waiting for lets go," Cliff said.

"But we don't know if it's in that place plus their not done with it yet," Cat reasoned.

"How much you wanna bet," Dunglap said pointing out the kitchen window. Sure enough the building was finished, complete with lights. It was only five stories high but was huge in width. CatDog and the others crowded around the foggy window.

"They built that fast," Winslow said wiping the fog away.

"Well if there is a main switch I'll bet it's in there," Dog said.

"But how are we going to get inside," Mervis asked.

"Well, if we do go we better go now, while it's dark and we can hide," Randolph said.

"Okay, but first we need someone to sneak in and see where and how to get to this switch," Cat said as he looked down at Winslow, "Someone small, sneaky, and blue."

"Me, what are you nuts," Winslow exclaimed.

"Please Winslow," Dog said. Everyone looked down with wide eyes.

"Fine I'll go, but how am I gonna get there," Winslow asked.

"Ill go with you, I'll fly you there," Lola offered.

"Great, air travel in that," Winslow said pointing out the stormy window.

"We all could go and just wait for him to come out and tell us," Randolph suggested.

"Alright that sounds good, but we better get going," Cat said as he led Dog out of the kitchen followed by everyone else. As everyone filled into the living room Cliff and Lube moved the couch away from the doorway. A gust of cold rain and wind blew in with a flash of lighting that lit up the whole house.

"Wait," Cat said as he rummaged around the mass of scattered junk in which he pulled out an umbrella. "Okay."

"Wait Cat," Dog said as he too dug into the piles of stuff pulling out two flashlights. "Here, will need these."

"Let's go already," Cliff said impatiently. They all quickly filed out to the car, opened the doors and got in the order they were before with Lola in the front.

"This storms real bad," Dunglap said as Cat started the car.

"Quiet you wimp," Mervis said.

"Don't even start," Winslow yelled.

"He started it," Mervis said.

"No I didn't," Dunglap defended.

"Be quiet," Randolph shouted.

"Quit shouten," Shriek shrieked.

"Duh...you make too...much soundy," Lube stated.

"Why can't I drive," Cliff argued.

"This is going to be a loonng drive," Cat moaned as he put the car in drive and pulled the car through the mud of the lawn to the wet pavement.

"It's getting harder to see," Dog pointed out as they were driving slowly down an unlit road to Nearburg. Not only did the storm clouds and rain limit site it was becoming night.

"Let's turn around and go back," Mervis suggested.

"Yes I agree," Randolph said.

"Maybe we should stop till the rain stops," Dog said. Cat agreed and pressed the stop button but nothing happened. He pressed it again and again but the car just kept rolling along.

"Dog some help, press the foot brake," Cat said frantically. Dog made his way around the occupants in the front and crawled to the manual controls. He pressed the brake down, but instead of the car stopping the brakes made a whining slipping noise.

"Cat we have a problem," Dog emphasized.

"Try it again," Cat stressed. Dog again pressed the brake. This time it made no noise at all and the car continued to roll.

"What's wrong why aren't we stopping," Cliff yelled.

"The brakes are..." Suddenly the car began to lose traction on the slick road. Everyone yelled and screamed as the car drove off the road and smashed into a tree, then bounced off, rolled down a hill while bouncing up and down on the lumpy surface, rolled over twice and came to a rest front first in a water filled ditch.

"Open the door we gotta get out," Winslow said.

"Here," Randolph said as he rolled down a window, "This is better." Mervis and Dog rolled down their windows and everyone began climbing out into the dark. The car was slowly taking on more and more water.

"Dog help," Cat gurgled. As Dog was helping Dunglap out he turned around to see that Cat was hunkered down under the stirring wheel.

"Come on Cat, get out of there," Dog said as Dunglap made it through.

"I'm stuck," Cat cried as the water kept rising. Dog quickly grabbed hold of the wheel and pulled with all his might.

"Ouch Dog, stop stop, it's not the stirring wheel it's the car, the dash...board," Cat shouted as the water was coming up to his chin.

"Come on CatDog," Dog heard Dunglap say.

"Cat's stuck, guys help," Dog yelled as he began to pull up on the dash.

"Hurry Dog," Cat grunted as he began to push up on the dash too. Dog stressed and strained, grunted and growled trying to lift the dash up. Suddenly a wave of water splashed in through the open windows. It swirled around until it rested seat high, over Cat's head.

"Help," Dog shouted again as he struggled to lift the dash up. Cat didn't get time to hold his breath and was now trying his hardest to reach the surface for air. Dog was finally making progress as he heard the dash lift a little.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Cat," Dog grunted as he kept pulling. Cat was getting desperate for air and began clawing at the dashboard. Dog heard another crack as the dash lifted a little again. He looked down though when he heard a series of bubbles come up. Cat had given up and was now just floating motionlessly. Dog yelled and gave one force full tug, which did it. The dashboard released its victim, allowing Cat to float to the surface. Dog rapidly went out through the window only to be met with an awful sight. Two leopards in military fashion grabbed Dog by the arms lifting him and Cat out of the water. They drug CatDog to a small truck with prison bars for windows. They opened the back and threw CatDog in then slammed the doors. Dog saw everyone else sitting next to the walls of the truck talking.

"Great now what do we do," Mervis asked.

"See I knew I should have drived," Cliff said. Dog ignored everyone and began to force the water out of Cat's lungs.

"What'd he do drown," Shriek asked, as she had to back up away from the spitting water fountain.

"No, he was stuck," Dog said.

"Duh...where is we going..." Lube asked as the truck started up.

"Shhh," Randolph hushed as voices started up.

"Are these the troublemakers?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you know what to do with them."

"Sir yes sir."

"Carry on then." Everyone listened as they heard the front door of the truck close. They could hear the truck's gears shift and felt it take off. cough Cat finally coughed up the last bit of water and began breathing on his own, but he was still unconscious.

"Where's Winslow," Dunglap asked as he looked ground the truck.

"Mmmm the bird's not here neither," Cliff stated.

"You mean Winslow and Lola aren't here," Dog restated. Everyone looked around but it appeared they weren't captured.

"They are our only hope, they better not screw it up," Shriek said. As the small prison truck made its way to the newly developed building Winslow and Lola were still at the scene of the car accident.

"Sheesh Louise, now what do we do," Winslow said as he watched the truck drive away.

"Follow them," Lola said as she picked up Winslow and flew after the truck. Meanwhile the others were being led off the truck by armed guards into a 12' by 10' cell. As the guards closed the thick bared door a tiger walked in.

"Finally you caught them," he said in a thick Russian accent.

"Why are you doing this," Dog asked as he pulled himself up on the bars of the door, as Cat was still unconscious.

"Is simple, I want to rule world, so why not," he said calmly as he walked up to the sliding door, "But first I must take care of you," He growled as he reached in and grabbed Dog by the scruff of his neck before he tossed him to the ground. With that the tiger turned on his heal and walked out with the other two guards.

"Were doomed aren't we," Mervis asked. No one answered.

"Land on the top," Winslow said as he was dropped down onto the roof of the building.

"Mmm, how do we get in," Lola asked flying around.

"This way genius," Winslow said opening an air vent.

"How will we find them?"

"What CatDog, you can smell those two a mile away hee hee." As Winslow and Lola made their way through an air vent maze, the others were trying to find a way out.

"Can youse see anything," Cliff asked as he pushed Shriek up to the window.

"No, nothin' that will help us," Shriek confirmed.

"Okay, Lube let us down," Cliff said. Lube dropped them to the gray cement floor. cough Cat began coughing again and this time began to stir.

"Cat wake up," Dog said as he remembered his unconscious brother. Cat opened his eyes and was startled to see a small room instead of the front seat of a car.

"Where are we," Cat panicked as he shot up only to feel dizzy and slowly collapses.

"Cat," Dog exclaimed in concern as he grabbed Cat by the arms and helped him sit up.

"Wh...what happened," Cat asked clutching his head.

"Lets look at it this way Cat, were inside the building," Dog answered.

"Really."

"Yeah, in a nice happy cell," Cliff added. Cat looked around and noticed the bared up window and steel bar door.

"Terrific."

"That's not all, it gets better," Randolph said sarcastically, "we'll probably be dead tomorrow."

"Not if we can help it," a voice from the vent on the ceiling said.

"Who's that," Dunglap asked as he and the others looked up. The screws dropped out from the sides of the vent to the floor. The lid moved to reveal Winslow and Lola.

"Hurry everybody, we have to get you out of here," Lola said as she lowered a cord of wiring down.

"Hooray, were saved," Mervis, said. He and Dunglap grabbed the cord at the same time. They exchanged mincing glares but before they could fight the Greasers quickly grabbed on and began climbing. Then Randolph climbed up after the Greasers had reached the top. Mervis and Dunglap, after being knocked down, began to climb. CatDog climbed up last and pulled up the cord and recovered the vent.

"Where are we going," Shriek asked as they all were crawling through vents.

"To the control room, hopefully," Lola answered.

"Quiet or they might hear us," Winslow whispered. Meanwhile back at the cell the guards discovered the escape of their prisoners.

"How'd they get out," a dog asked as he slid open the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" a leopard said as she walked in and found the screws. She looked up at the vent and smirked as she had discovered the escape path.

"It should be around here somewhere," Lola said aloud.

"What's that," Dog said as he stopped.

"What's what," Cat asked.

"That smell." Everyone stopped and sniffed the air. Suddenly their lungs, eyes, and throat burned.

"Ahhh, tear gas," Cat yelled. Winslow quickly began to open another air vent cap and jumped out. Everyone followed landing in a giant heap on the floor. Lube turned his head to see guards running from one side of the hallway they had fallen into.

"Duh...RUN," he shouted as he quickly stood up and ran the other way. Everyone turned his or her heads to the charging guards that were coming. They scrambled to their feet and darted off with Lube. An intercom hissed as a Russian accented person began to talk through it.

"Attention, there are prisoners running about through the headquarters, stop them, dead or living does not matter," it said as a group of armed guards came out from everywhere.

"Wait," Cliff shouted as he stopped. Everyone trotted a few more feet before stopping.

"Wes can't run forever," he said.

"Your right Cliff," Cat said," We can't run forever and niter can they."

"What," Mervis said.

"Here Greasers, you go that way, Randolph, Mervis, Dunglap go this way rest come with me and Dog," Cat explained.

"But..." Randolph began.

"No time, just run." Everyone took his or her own direction down the multiple hallways. The guards did the same, splitting up and ruining after their prisoners. Together they were all ruining around in a confessed mess with them bumping into one another, guards being chased by the group, the group chasing each another, the guards doing the same thing. Running in and out, up and down the long turning hallways. Finally the three groups bumped into each another in the middle of a hallway. The guards gathered on each end, spotted them, then began running towards them, full force.

"What do we do now," Randolph asked.

"I have an idea," Dog announced. He quickly whispered the plan to everyone. "Agreed." They nodded. Just as the guards were about to tackle them, they all moved as close to the wall as possible. The guards had no time to stop and collided into a huge pile.

"Ohhh, they'll feel that one," Winslow said.

"Down here I think we found it," Lola said from the far end of the hall. Everyone ran over to see double doors labeled "control room".

"This is it," Cat said as he pushed open the doors. They were all awe stricken when they saw how vast the control room was. Buttons, levers, switches, gears, and machines of all different colors dotted the room.

"How are wes gonna find the switch in all this," Cliff stated as his voice echoed.

"Just start pushing stuff," Dunglap said as he pushed a button. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Oops," he said as he pressed it again making the lights flash back on.

"Well one of these have to be it," Shriek said pulling a lever. After a while everyone was pulling, pushing, switching, and kicking anything they could. Lights flashed, music played, computer voices talked, disco ball came down, and red, blue, green lights blinked, horns blared, and balloons fell. Finally there were only two switches left.

"Good only two left," Cat said as he pulled one.

"You have actived self-destruct mode, you have ten minutes to evacuate," a computer voice said over the intercom.

"Ooops," Cat said.

"I'll say oops," Winslow shouted as he kicked the last switch.

"Machines and clones deactivated all commands canceled."

"Yes," Winslow cheered.

"All except self-destruct mode."

"Run." Everyone scrambled out of the control room and down the hall trying to reach an exit, but they didn't know that the army had escaped from the building and locked all the exits and was now sealing off any means of escape.

"It's locked," Mervis cried.

"This one too," Shriek said.

"Duh...um...won't open," Lube said as he pulled a door labeled exit.

"We are trapped," Dog shouted.

"Eight minutes till destruction," the computer said. Everyone ran around trying everything to open doors, windows, and escape hatches but they were all locked tight.

"Roof," Cat shouted as he took off running down a hall to a door. Everyone followed.

"It's locked too," Cat cried as he pulled at it.

"Stand back," Cliff, shouted as he and Shriek were down at the end of the hall holding Lube like a battering ram. They charged towards the door and broke it down. They all poured out onto the roof.

"One minute," the computer stated.

"How do we get down," Dunglap asked. Suddenly a helicopter with the U.S. flag painted on its side hovered over them sending down wind from the rower blades. A rope ladder was lowered down to them.

"Hurry, get on, were taken you to safety," someone in the helicopter shouted down. With no other choice the group happily grabbed the ladder. First Cliff, Shriek, and Lube then Mervis and Dunglap, then Randolph and Winslow.

"I can fly don't worry," Lola said as she took off.

"Five, four, three..." the computer counted. Cat grabbed the end of the ladder just as the helicopter began to lift up, but something was wrong. The rope ladder was starting to rip. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The rope snapped sending CatDog plummeting back down to the building.

"Nooooooooo," CatDog screamed as the building erupted and they fell right into the flames.

"Noooooooooooo," Cat screamed as he shot straight up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Dog cried as he shot straight up. They were in their bed in their bedroom. Cat felt his body to make sure he was okay. Dog clutched the sheets and glanced around wildly trying to figure out what had happened. Then they looked at one another as the alarm clock rang for them to begin their vacation day.

The end.


End file.
